Baby cry no more
by hyuuga91
Summary: Temari always called Shikamaru as 'crybaby' and Shika decided that his nickname should change. Just read it up cuz I'm not really good at summaries. xD ShikaxTemari


This is a roleplaying convo I made with one awesome writer in Tumblr and I thought I should share it with you guise because I think it's awesome and it ended beautifully! :3 P/S I really love ShikaxTemari pairing! xD Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. (._.)

* * *

The story starts with Temari helping Shikamaru paying for his lunch, because that lazy ninja forgot to bring his wallet that day. Shikamaru wanted to thank her in a nice possible way but then he just too lazy to make up any kind word. So he started teasing Temari's virtual chatting name as a start. *Her virtual chatting names was themosttroublesomewoman*

"Troublesome eh?" Shika smirk. "Thanks, by the way."

Temari rolled her eyes before she smirked as well. "No problem…crybaby."

Teasing smile played on Shika's lips, "Now that's a good comeback. I wonder how much trouble you have caused for that."

Temari shrugged, beginning to walk away. She glanced behind her, a glint of humor in her eyes. "You tell me, Nara." She then turned her head, and proceeded, walking slowly away from the boy.

Shika shoved both hands into his pocket, tailing behind Temari, "So.." he stretched another teasing smile, "Is this how a troublesome woman go sulking?"

"Don't you have something better to do than follow me?" she smirked. "Oh wait, you're the lazy one. Isn't it too burdensome to follow me?" she stopped, put a hand on her hip and stared at Shikamaru, waiting for an answer.

Shika curled his lips, chuckling at the annoyed face in front of him. "Who says I'm following you?" he walked passed Temari with a victorious smile.

Temari growled in frustration. She glared as she walked behind him. "Do you think you're all high and mighty, crybaby?" she marched up to him and yanked his arm, forcing him to face her. Her expression was serious as she stared directly at the boy.

Shika's eyes trailed down to Temari's hand gripping his arm. "Everything you said is right, except for the last one." slowly he remove Temari's hand, smiling at the angry girl playfully. "What's with the bad mood, Temari? Can't you just be nice with me once in a while? I mean," crossing his arm, "Am I really that bad in your eyes?" he snorts.

Temari blushed in frustration. "Heh. So what if you are bad in my eyes?" She stared at Shikamaru, before letting out a sigh. "I don't hate you. In fact…I'm happy you're my ally. There. _Nice_ enough for ya?" she crossed her arms and looked away, a faint blush still covering her cheeks.

Shika control the urge to smile at Temari's reply, he sure hope that the girl didn't know his cheek is burning. He clears his throat, "Being bad is not that bad after all." he said, walking closer towards the blonde girl.

Temari stared at the boy in front of her, attempting as best she could to not break into a huge smile. Her pace quickened when she became aware of him moving towards her. She was still crossing her arms. There was no way she was backing down from the crybaby!

"_Are we thinking the same thing or-?_"Shika hold to his thought as he stopped his pace. His eyes locked on Temari who marched towards him with arms crossed, trying to read the girl's expression. He sighs, "I'm really not in the mood to spar today, Temari." he gently scratched his forehead, hoping that he's saying the right thing at the moment, then he can feel he's biting his tongue.

Temari stared at him and broke into laughter. After a few seconds she recovered, staring evenly at the boy. Temari inwardly cursed. '_What's wrong with me? This is crybaby we're talking about and for some reason I just can't get this weird feeling out of my chest…My heart won't stop beating fast…'_ she thought, confusion lacing her mind. She spoke up. "Crybaby, maybe I should be leaving…"

Shika staggered for a while as he watch Temari leaving, "Wait." he can feel his voice were choked in his throat, hoping that Temari don't hear him calling her. Mentally slapping himself, he turn away as well, '_I wasn't that loud, am I?_' he thought.

Temari smirked and turned around, watching him walk away. "So you were the one to break, huh?" she let out a chuckle. "And yes, I did hear you."

Shika almost cussed, but he ended up biting his lips. He stopped walking, slightly turning his head behind, "What do you mean by that?" he slowly turned around, his shoulder were lowered in defeat.

Temari stared at him. Instead of smirking she gave a very small smile. "I thought you were a genius, Nara. I'll be a little ashamed of you if you don't know by now."

"You said I'm a genius?" Shika widen his eyes then he regain himself by standing straight. "What else can I know apart from us picking fight with each other every time we met?"he let out a soft sighs, "Woman are so confusing,"he murmured to himself.

Temari chuckled. "I guess women are just as confusing as men are clueless." She stopped to stare at the young Nara boy. "Anything you want to say before I go, crybaby?"

"Yeah, actually." Shika look straight into Temari's eyes, shaking off all the neurotic attack in his veins. "Can you shorten the nickname you gave me, by removing the word 'cry'?" He can't help but to look away. '_Geez. that's cheesy. I should just kill myself if she didn't do that by now._ _Today will the the death of me_' he thought, cold sweat running down on his forehead.

Temari looked confused. "Call you 'baby'? Wait…" she stopped, her face turning bright red. "Uh…I…" she stammered. '_Damn it! Count on Nara to make me feel like an idiot._' she thought, her mind reeling. She cleared her throat, casting her eyes down. "If it's less troublesome, I guess it's better for both of us, huh?" she mumbled. She stared up at Shikamaru, her face burning red as they made eye contact. "I'll be seeing you…Shikamaru." she said, her voice without the usual sarcastic edge to it.

'_Was it a yes? or no?_' Shika ask himself, he could not take his eyes off the blonde girl's eyes but she break the contact first, then he sighs. "It's okay then," shika forced a smile, then he snapped to the part where she called him by his first name. Shika smile to that, he wished he could just jump in happiness right here, right now. "I'll be seeing you too." he paused. "Baby." Shika unconsciously bit his lips.

"Asshole." Temari quietly muttered as she stormed over to him. She raised a hand near his face and…turned his head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be seeing you." she began to walk away, ready to head home.

Shika almost thought the girl is going to smack him for calling her baby. A kiss on his cheek wasn't what he expected. He went dazed for a moment, more like in a state of trance. His eyes follows Temari's steps that beginning to move farther. Slowly he raised his hand, touching his cheek, "Baby" he repeated in a whisper, a smile break upon his face.


End file.
